


New Year's Kiss for Harry Potter

by B_pi_writing



Series: New Year's Kisses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_pi_writing/pseuds/B_pi_writing
Summary: Harry has always loved New Years celebrations at the Weasleys but he loves his wife even more.





	New Year's Kiss for Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @stuff-of-pi

Harry had always loved New Years Eve at the Burrow. He loved the chaos and the color and the warmth and the smells. (Lord, the _smells_. Molly’s cooking was the best thing in the world, both wizarding and Muggle alike, but that’s a story for later). Harry loved being enveloped in all of it. It wrapped him up in the tightest, loveliest embrace and refused to let him go. He felt cared for. He felt loved. He felt _safe_.

But most of all, he loved seeing the happiness spelled plainly across every lively face of the ones that he loved most in this world. It was all the perfect picture of the happiest moments of his life.

And he definitely loved all of the stupid-- brilliant games that the Weasleys hosted. Harry’s personal favorite both for the competitive spirit and excellent entertainment it provided was a Weasley family tradition; the New Years Eve Arm Wrestling Competition. Charlie won every single time without fail and was thusly crowned the winner every year, though many of the Weasleys complained that Charlie had an unfair advantage due to his job where he sometimes has to literally arm wrestle an actual dragon. And so, after the Weasleys got over their defeats yet again, mini-tournaments would be held against each other. The one Ron dragged him to was a match between Harry and his beautiful wife.

And though Harry never would utter a word of this sentence aloud to Ginny, he knew he could win. He wasn’t Head Auror for nothing and he was sure he would remind his wife of that fact.

“Just remember,” Ginny stated as she rolled up her sleeves, “no matter what happens, I love you.”

Harry grinned, settling his elbow on the table, his other hand resting on his knee. “I love you, too, Gin. You remember that.” Ginny responded with a grin, settling her own elbow down.

“Now,” Ron said loudly, “before we start, bets need to be placed. The Chosen One versus the best bloody Chaser ever to play for the Holyhead Harpies! C’mon, now! Bill?”

Bill glanced over from his game of Exploding Snaps with Charlie, and gave Harry and Ginny a once over. “Harry versus Ginny?”

“That’s right.”

“My money’s on Gin.”

“I second that!” Charlie said.

“Gin’s going to destroy Harry,” George said as he passed, winking at Ginny as he did so.

“Oi!” Harry called, starting to feel a little miffed, “is nobody going to put their money on me?”

Ron patted Harry’s shoulder. “I’ve got your back mate. Percy? How do you reckon this’ll go down?”

Percy adjusted his large glasses, eyes narrowing at Harry. “I’m going to have to say Ginny.”

“Damn,” Harry muttered.

Ginny smirked at him. “What? Scared, Potter?”

Harry snatched her hand in his, that question rearing up a newfound nostalgic competitiveness. “Bring it, Potter.”

“Look at it this way,” Ginny reasoned, “either way, a Potter wins.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron waved his arms like flags, signalling the beginning of the competition. “Go!”

If Harry thought this was going to be an easy win, his wife was quickly proving that she was going to put up an excellent fight. He suddenly remembered that his wife had a reputation of an excellent Bat Bogey Hex which, from what he gathered, required incredible arm strength, not to mention that Ron was right earlier; Ginny was the best bloody Chaser the Holyhead Harpies had ever seen.

“Realizing I’m going to win, huh, love?”

“You wish,” Harry gritted out of his teeth. His glasses were slowly sliding down his face and there was nothing he could do. He was gripping his knee so hard under the table that he was sure if he let go of it he’d lose. And to think he was so sure he’d win.

Harry decided that he may still have a chance if he let his focus be elsewhere. So he focused on the woman in front of him. A small part of Harry still jumped every time he remembered that this woman, Ginny Weasley, was now Ginny Potter, his wife. There were some days where he still couldn’t believe it. There were some days where he spent all day thinking about how incredibly lucky he was that this woman chose to be his wife, that this woman stuck by his side through the thick and the thin where most others would have been sent running. She was much stronger than Harry ever had been or ever will be. She was the only reason he was able to do anything he ever did. She was his purpose and his support. He loved her from her fiery red hair to her fiery personality. He loved her warm, honey coloured eyes that always looked at him with all the love and patience in the world. He loved her large, calloused hands that stroked his hair when he was stressed. He loved her strong, lean arms that held him when he cried.

He loved her.

“Stop going easy on her, Harry!” Ron yelled aggressively, pulling Harry from his trance. “Take her arse down!”

Harry replied with a strained, focused voice. He felt sweat beginning to bead on his brow. “I wish I was mate!” Ginny grinned wickedly, driving her arm harder.

“If maybe you stayed focused on the match in front of you, you wouldn’t be losing this badly, oh dear husband of mine.”

“I was thinking about how much I love you.”

Ginny’s features flickered with surprise before she schooled them again. “Yeah? You weren’t thinking about why I’m so good at this?”

Harry quirked his brow. “Because you’re an amazing independent woman who doesn’t need a man to save her?”

“Well, yeah, that’s one right answer. But there is another one.”

Harry’s focus zeroed in on his wife, and he heard faintly someone begin a countdown. “And what would that be, Gin?”

The countdown was already at seven when Ginny said, “I’m a great Chaser.”

“I am aware.”

Five now. “And I’m great at riding brooms.” Harry gulped. “And gripping them,” Ginny grinned, “and stroking them,” two now, “and twisting them just so and that feeling when I throw a goal,” Ginny moaned wantonly, eyes closed, mouth hinting at a smile.

“ONE!”

Ginny slammed Harry’s fist to the table as the Weasley family yelled around him, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

“Never lose focus, Auror Potter,” Ginny muttered as she leaned over, kissing Harry. When they pulled away they were a minute into the new year.

“You play dirty, Chaser Potter,” Harry said, cheeks flushed and hot.

“I would have won anyways, and you know it,” Ginny declared.

“Yeah. Now how about that riding a broomstick business? You’re not retired from that are you?”

Ginny smirked and stood up, looking heatedly at Harry. “Not entirely,” she breathed, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him to a corner to celebrate the new year in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on tumblr @ stuff-of-pi :)
> 
> Which Wizarding game would you like to play and with which character? Exploding Snaps with Bill or maybe Wizards Chess with Ron or even a game of toss the Quaffle with Ginny?


End file.
